Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-24533621-20140313145124
(After Phantom’s match, The Undertaker’s music plays as he comes down to the ring. The Undertaker grabs a mic and steps into the ring as Phantom is getting back up from the match.) Congratulation Phantom for losing/winning (I will update this once Raw results are up) your match. It was a stellar performance for a main event player. However, it is quite unfortunate that the match you just competed is just an average in a veteran status. Don't get me wrong. You are a good technical wrestler but you aren't that good enough to beat me. Ever since NWC was reborn under the ruins of WSE, all I see is Phantom. Clearly, it’s because he re-launched the company back under his control. Everything that all of you see now is not due to his hard work. It’s my hard work to make WSE a global empire that it was. A man lurked behind the scene, wanting to kill WSE so that he can revive it and become the new owner of the company. That man….was Phantom. He plotted everything to ensure that he will gain power so that he can do whatever he wants. In WSE, he wants to do things his way. But I stood in his way so he can’t find an opportunity to take complete control of the company. Ever though I left WSE in 2012 for some important matters, David Falcon took charge because of one reason. Phantom. I made sure that whatever I do back in WSE was not to give anyone in the company any free shots. Then I am sure, Phantom over here, have something to object to. Yeah, I did use a bit of the power to make sure I become the World Champion of WSE for 6 different occasions. But I did it because it was best for business. At that point, no one was a drawer for the ratings. I did it to make sure that WSE survives. After a lot of new wrestlers arrived and established themselves as capable world champions like Samir Cerebral Assassin, The Ultimate Opportunist, WWE Champion CM Punk, David Falcon, Celtic Champion, Jason T and you, Mr.Phantom, I took a backseat to give all of you a chance to become world champions and be the next big guy in the company. Some were successful while others failed. You, Phantom, are one of the failures. Your title reign was short which proves only one thing. You don’t have what it takes to be the face of the company. Don’t come and tell me that, “Oh, it’s The Undertaker. He is the owner of the WSE so if I face him, he should win.” Get this straight; people were already unhappy with the way you behave backstage. They want change so they chose me to make you humble once again. Now, we are here. In this holy ground of NWC where the strongest and the fittest will survive, you are the owner of the company after you killed WSE with your ego. I already said it last week and I will say it again. You killed what was mine and now I will kill what’s yours. Heard of this quote? An eye for an eye. I am very sure you are not happy with what I have said but you need to get this through your thick skull. You don’t have what it takes to run a wrestling company. Your ego will bring this company down straight to ruins. Just like what you did to WSE. Since we are on the topic of ego, you have this big ego which I mentioned last week. You have to make everything about yourself. All of this is just a dream of yours. They aren’t real, Phantom. Here is a bitter pill you need to swallow, you aren’t real too. This is just, like what I said, a dream of yours. I am here to wake you up. Because once your career ends at Wrestlemania, you will not only wake up from your dream. But you will be engulfed in an everlasting series of nightmares. Your name intrigues me, Phantom. What does it really defines as? An image? Or an illusion? Or a ghost? Because if those were the meaning of your name, that’s how people will remember you when you lose at Wrestlemania. They won’t remember you as a wrestler or a human being. You will be remembered as an image to The Undertaker’s list of victims. You will be an illusion to everyone after Wrestlemania because you fail to achieve what you set out to do after so much hype. Face it, Phantom. You can’t beat me at all. Last time, you got an opportunity to beat me and silence all the critics at Summerslam inside Hell in a Cell but you failed miserably. Now, you made claim that you can beat me? Phantom, I would strongly advise you to cancel this match at Wrestlemania. Because I will not hesitate to end your career. It’s not because I am part of the “bury crew” where all of those people backstage claimed that I am. It’s what best for this company. I am giving you One last chance, Phantom. Cancel this match or you will regret for the rest of your life. You won’t want to end up like Muhammad Ali and Sonny Liston where Muhammad Ali beat him in two straight fights. Don’t make me end your career with our second encounter, Phantom. Think about it. Once dead, you can’t revive it. Just like when I end your career, once it’s ended, you can’t bring it back like it’s never ended in the first place.